Burning The Christmas Tree
by DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: David comes over to join Kurt and Blaine for Christmas at the Hummel house. After a little bit of fun, things get serious... kind of? David/Kurt/Blaine friendship and hints of past!Klaine and possible!Karomel


Burning The Christmas Tree

Glee Christmas fic One-Shot

Karomelson (Dave/Kurt/Blaine) friendship slight hint at Karomel relationship and past Klaine relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor any rights to it. I also do not own anything mentioned in this work of _fiction_. I **do**, however, own the plot. **Please** do not attempt to steal it from me.

Author's Note: Please leave kind reviews! Why, you ask? Because, this is not only my first Glee fic, but also my first (late) Christmas fic too! So in a spirit of giving, give kind reviews! (Logic!) P.S. Yes, this has my sad attempts at humor in it. BE WARNED (lol)!

P.S.S. I would like to note that D. Karofsky's name _**IS IN FACT DAVID! **_I will be calling him David throughout this fic. Please understand that even though he is often called Dave, or Karofsky, on the show, his name is David, so I shall call him such. (In case you can't tell, I hate it when people call someone by their last name, especially when they **know** their first name. Irritates the hell out of me.)

Enjoy, Please! (haha reminded myself of the Amanda Show)

* * *

><p>David knocked on Kurt's door, hearing a familiar laugh behind it. "Hi, David. What're you doing here?" Kurt asked.<p>

Dave blushed, realizing he didn't have much of a valid reason. "I- I guess I just wanted to make sure it was okay if I came over for Christmas Eve. I- I know your family still kinda hates me and I don't want to stay unwelcome." Dave said.

Kurt smiled one of those reassuring smiles. "Don't worry. My Dad is actually the one who invited you, Carol agreed, I encouraged it. Finn is the only one you have to deal with, I promise." Kurt said. Dave nodded, assured and began to leave.

He suddenly turned back and said, "Wait, Fancy. Um, You and Blaine aren't going to be snogging on the couch while I'm there, are you?" Dave asked, blushing again.

Kurt laughed, "Didn't I tell you? Me and Blaine aren't dating anymore. He's gonna be here, we **are** still friends, but I guarantee if he makes any moves on anyone, it'll either be you, or the comfy chair." The two laughed at that. They said their goodbyes, both with similar thoughts:

_I can't wait until Christmas Eve..._

* * *

><p>David's big old truck pulled in. Kurt's Escalade was visible from the driveway, behind it followed Blaine's Lamborghini, Dave parking behind it. He almost felt embarrassed, pulling up in his nasty old vehicle, when the two 'pretty boys' had fancy expensive new cars. But Dave shook the idea from his head and proceeded up to the front door, ringing the bell once, then twice. It was opened by a laughing Blaine, who then stopped and pulled David into a hug. It was awkward to say the least, not to mention, Kurt looked like he was about to burst into laughter again. "It's so good to see you again, Ka- I mean, David. I'm sorry we haven't spoken since- well, never mind that. Come in!" Blaine said, never skipping a beat.<p>

David almost laughed when he entered the house. It was completely decked out from the ceiling borders covered in lights, the walls had various holiday accessories on them, and of course the grand icon was smack dab in the middle of the living room; The Christmas Tree. Oh how a part of David wanted to see the thousands of lights on that tree set it aflame. But he withheld the awe and settled for heading to the kitchen, Kurt and Blaine behind him. "So, what do you think of our work?" Blaine asked enthusiastically. Kurt snorted.

Dave looked between them and then smiled. It was an... awkward one. Forced, to say it lightly. "It's, ah, awesome?" Dave said nonchalantly. Kurt was holding back laughter, Blaine seemed to be holding back tears. Dave suddenly asked, "How much eggnog have you two had this evening?" At which point Kurt collapsed into a laughing mess upon the floor.

Blaine fell too, speaking through sniffles, "Just- just a glass... or two..." Dave laughed on the inside, the sight truly was hilarious. But then Finn came in, and without his two self-proclaimed "Rainbow Defenders", he felt he was in for a world of hurt, or at least a **very** long talk.

What he did not expect, however, was that Finn too, was drunk off the eggnog. Dave honestly wanted to hug whoever invented eggnog. He looked at the two on the floor, Blaine effectively making use of the flat surface and kissing Kurt. Finn snapped out of it for a moment and pulled Blaine off of Kurt. "We'll talk later." Finn assured. He gestured with his head for Dave to grab Kurt and follow him.

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes fluttered open, spying Blaine only a few inches from his face. He could hear the distinct voices of Dave and Finn arguing. Finn was whisper-screaming to David that Dave would not be accepted because he had hurt them all so much. Everyone was hurt by him in some way, and no one, not even the open-hearted Kurt could ever truly forgive that. David, although highly outnumbered in pposition, argued that after Kurt moved, they had reconciled and Kurt was willing to help him.<p>

Kurt smiled. He looked over and nudged the still sleeping Blaine awake. "Hey, listen to this." Kurt said as he awoke. Blaine fluttered his eyelashes and attempted to wrap his arm around Kurt and pull him against his body, but Kurt stopped him. "I'm serious Blaine," He started, pushing Blaine's searching arm away, "Listen." Blaine groaned and sat up from the floor. He leaned his ear toward the door.

"I don't see why you can't just leave." Finn said. He somehow managed to disregard the almost-tears forming in David's eyes.

"Because- Because they invited me here, and-" David tried. Finn crossed his arms. "Fine," Dave said. "I'll go". At which point Blaine burst through the entryway and latched his arms around Dave's waist. Kurt was right behind him.

"Noooo! Pwease don't go, Davie!" Blaine pleaded, Puppy-Dog-Eyes and all. Dave laughed the sad 'I'm so glad/sad you guys woke up' look upon his face.

Finn wasn't deterred though. "You're honestly going to tell me that you guys forgive him?" to which both boys nodded.

He was about to fight back when Blaine suddenly barked to him: "Hey! You are going to put down Ka- Dave so much that you fail to realize what he has gone through! He was punished in his own way for what he did, and he has accepted that! We have seen his pain, and we decided that being friends was much better than letting him burn up on the inside the way he was. Please, Finn. Let him go, let him be happy!" Blaine finished. Finn looked stunned. He closed his open mouth and turned away, leading to his room. David hugged Blaine, mouthing a 'thank you'.

* * *

><p>The three boys stretched, Blaine gathering up the DVD and putting in the next one as he stretched. Some may find it hard to imagine Dave as a good friend at a party, but honestly, Blaine and Kurt loved him. He was funny, kind, and most importantly, <em>emotional.<em> Blaine called him such at the end of the previous movie and Kurt burst into laughter when David stood up and whacked Blaine with a pillow, causing Kurt to get whacked too, of course.

Finn checked in occasionally, before getting scolded out by Blaine. There was some bad blood between them, that was obvious, but Kurt was glad it wasn't so much that it caused Blaine to end their friendship (too). Blaine put in the next movie and cuddled up into Kurt's chest, an odd position if you were to look in upon them. Suddenly, the clock struck twelve. Immediately Blaine shot up and announced, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

David laughed while Blaine began to sing some Christmas songs. Kurt groaned and mumbled, "I'm getting ready for bed. Enjoy, David." he huffed as he closed the bathroom door. Kurt opened the door a few moments later, suspecting Blaine to belt out a new song. Instead he found a shocked David with a certain naturally curly haired boy snogging on him. "Relax, David. He will be like this for awhile." An almost sad look came upon Kurt as he stared at Blaine. But he snapped out of it and returned to the bathroom, leaving the bathroom door open.

Blaine opened an eyelid and whispered to David, "Is he gone?" He felt David nod. He sat up and asked, "Are you ready? Like we practiced?" David nodded again and Blaine stood up. He suddenly belted out, "CHESTNUTS... ROASTING, ON AN OPEN FIRE!" Although horribly out of tune, it still had a tune to it, if that made much sense.

Kurt expected Blaine to continue, but instead he heard a different voice, singing a different song, one he'd never heard before,

~And as I stare, into it's flames,

I can hear your heart

beating out of tune

And I think I know why

You sit and cry at night

you think you're alone

out in this world

but baby I'm still here

on this cold night

singing – to you~

Kurt had never heard David sing before, and honestly, it was like an angel's chorus to his ears. Blaine and David sung what Kurt presumed was the chorus together:

~Here I stand

all alone

on this winter night

I've got one more day

to tell you I love you

in some special way

Merry Christmas

is too "holiday"

Buying a rose

it just isn't the way – I planned

So I'm here today

beside the fire

telling you

"I'm burning the Christmas Tree"~

[A/N: This "song" is mine. I literally wrote it just as I typed this (which is why it makes little to no sense). So please don't steal :)]

Kurt laughed at the end, as were the two boys in front of him. "So, did we make your Christmas, 'merry and bright', Kurt?" David asked him. Kurt simply nodded, still holding his stomach. He suddenly realized two things, and almost immediately stopped laughing.

"Hey, uhm, guys? I have, uh, two questions, seriously." He said. David and Blaine both stopped chuckling. In fact, David stopped smiling altogether. He smacked Blaine upside his curly head when said boy didn't stop giggling. They nodded their understanding for Kurt to continue. "Well, first of all, which one of you wrote this? And second," Kurt sighed, "Did- did you mean it? I- I know it was just a joke, but I mean it."

Blaine, grew serious. "Uhm, to be honest, it was all David. He came to me a week ago and asked me to read his lyrics. He wanted me to sing it to you as a Christmas present, I think he was thinking we were still together and it would be a present for the both of us. Anyways, I told David of my usual Christmas song outbreak I have every year and he agreed to add the second part, which was from another song he wrote – he's very good – and I encouraged him to sing it with me. As for the feelings, well you'd have to ask David. You know I love you Kurt, I mean **you** are the one who broke up with **me**." Blaine finished, a small pout upon his face as he did.

Kurt soaked it all in before turning to David. He smiled to Kurt a bit before dropping it. "K- Kurt, listen. You know how I've felt since... y' know. But I don't want to split you up and I **certainly** do not want to break up all our friendship. We're in high school and we all have high school feelings so, can we leave it at that. And to be fair, I have to admit I have about as much feeling for you as I do for Blaine, I just have different ways of expressing myself, so don't think too highly of me."

Kurt smiled before tackling David to the floor in a tough hug. It would be considered bone-crushing, if it wasn't Kurt. Blaine then tackled Kurt over onto the floor next to David. Suddenly, the three boys burst into laughter.

Unbeknownst to the three boys in Kurt's room, Burt, Carol, and Finn stood outside watching the Christmas tree burn, as was a Hudson yearly ritual.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, sorry about that ending. Kinda blah to me but ah I'm just an author. Well yeah this is my sad attempt at Glee fanfiction. Feel free to Review, it feeds the flames ;) OMG so you have no idea how may smileys I was going to put in this piece! Whew okay inner teenage girl got out for a moment (yes, even fanboys have inner teenage girls!) So yea... REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
